


Free

by beccaelizabeth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 1970s, Gen, Ripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-23
Updated: 2004-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaelizabeth/pseuds/beccaelizabeth





	Free

The hot weather meant the shop doors were wide open, and every fan turned on. The fridge freezer section was pretty popular too, but it cleared out quickly when one started bumping and rocking in place. The white cube raised itself up slowly, one side at a time, like invisible lifters weren't yet quite in sync. Then it steadied and slowly began its stately progress for the door.

Ethan leaned back in the circle of Ripper's arms and quietly drew on the magic, the two of them working together far more able than either one alone.

Levitation made shoplifting literal.


End file.
